Como te extraño mi amor
by julian manes
Summary: Viajando por Hoen, en una de esas noches de nostalgia Ash escucha una vieja cancion que provoca que despierten en el sentimientos que hasta entonces ignoraba. CAP 3: Ash toma una terrible decision debido a una confusion...
1. Capitulo uno

HOLAS ¿COMO ESTÁN? ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE ESTAR NUEVAMENTE CON USTEDES. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD QUIERO PRESENTAR MI PRIMER FIC, POSTERIOR A LA SALIDAD DE MISTY DE LA SERIE... ¡¡¡HECHO QUE ODIO CON TODO!!! ¬¬ PERO BUENO, MANTENGO LA ESPERANZA EN QUE ELLA VUELVA MUY PRONTO Y PARA SIEMPRE A LA SERIE. JUSTAMENTE, ESTE FIC, EL CUAL SERÁ BASTANTE CORTO A COMPARACION DEL ANTERIOR, TRATA SOBRE ESE TEMA. MÁS TRABAJO Y MENOS CHARLA. EN ESTA OCASION NOS SITUAMOS EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA REGION DE HOEN Y UNOS... SEIS MESES DESPUES DE QUE MISTY VOLVIERA A CIUDAD CELESTE. (NO VEO MÁS LA SERIE DESDE QUE ELLA SE FUE ASÍ QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE MUCHAS COSAS :P) ASH, BROCK, LA USURPADORA (NDA: ¡que novela!) Y ESE GUSANITO CON ANTEOJOS QUE LOS ACOMPAÑA CONTINÚAN VIAJANDO POR HOEN... PERO NO DEMOS MÁS VUELTAS Y VAMOS A LOS TÍTULOS:

**"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR"**

CAPÍTULO UNO: 

****

COMO YA DIJIMOS, ASH BROCK Y LAS DOS COSAS QUE VIAJAN PEGADAS A ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN VIAJANDO POR HOEN, CAYENDO YA LA NOCHE, EL GRUPO BUSCA UN LUGAR EN DONDE ACAMPAR. MIENTRAS BROCK ENCIENDE UN FUEGO PARA PREPARAR LA COMIDA, LA USURPADORA ARMA LAS BOLSAS EN QUE DORMIRÁN ELLA Y EL GUSANITO. ASH SACA DE SU MOCHILA UNA RADIO Y TRATA DE SINTONIZAR UNA EMISORA...

**BROCK**.- ASH, ¿SEGUÍS TRATANDO DE UBICAR ESA EMISORA?

**ASH**.- _(LUCHANDO CON LA RADIO)_ SI... ¡VAYA! NO LA ENCUENTRO...

**BROCK**.- ¡PONÉ CUALQUIER OTRA! DA IGUAL...

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! SABÉS BIEN QUE A ESTA HORA ESCUCHO SIEMPRE EL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI...

**MAY**.- (NDA: alias la usurpadora) ¿EL DE LA MÚSICA DE LOS 50 Y 60?

**ASH**.- ¡EXACTO! ME TRAE RECUERDOS...

**BROCK**.- NO TE ENTIENDO. SI VOS NO VIVISTE EN ESA ÉPOCA.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO, PERO...

**MAY**.- ¡NI YO LO ENTIENDO! ¿QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO ESA MÚSICA? ¡ES ABURRIDA!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO TE METÁS!!! ES LA MÚSICA QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA.

**MAY**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! _(SACÁNDOLE LA RADIO)_ DEJAME A MÍ, VAS A VER QUE BUENA MÚSICA PONGO. _(SINTONIZANDO UNA RADIO EN DONDE SE ESCUCHA A LUIS MIGUEL)_ ¡AAAH! ESO SI ES MÚSICA...

**RADIO**.- _(SE SUPONE QUE ES LUIS MIGUEL)_ "NO SÉ TU... PERO YO..."

**ASH Y BROCK**.- _(CON CARA DE ASCO)_ ¡BUAAAAJJJJJJ!

**MAY**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡QUE LINDURA!

**ASH**.- _(SACÁNDOLE LA RADIO)_ ¡DAME ACÁ! A VER SI LA ENCUENTRO... _(AL OIR UNA CANCION)_ ¡¡¡SI AHÍ ESTÁ!!!

**BOCHÍN**.- _(EN LA RADIO)_ ¡COMO LES VA, MUY BUENAS NOCHES!...

**BROCK**.- QUE BUENO QUE LA ENCONTRASTE.

**MAY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ PERO COMO, ¿A VOS TE GUSTA ESO?

**BROCK**.- ES MUY BUENA MÚSICA, AUNQUE PERSONALMENTE ME GUSTAN OTROS RITMOS... LO DEJO QUE PONGA ESA RADIO PORQUE A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME TRAE RECUERDOS.

**MAY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, LOS DEJO CON SUS ANTIGÜEDADES... _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ RECUERDO QUE SIEMPRE OÍAMOS ESTA RADIO...

BROCK TERMINA DE ENCENDER EL FUEGO Y PREPARA LA COMIDA. UN BUEN RATO DESPUÉS DE COMER, LA USURPADORA Y EL GUSANITO SE VAN A DORMIR. ASH Y BROCK SE QUEDAN SENTADOS ALREDEDOR DEL FUEGO ESCUCHANDO LA RADIO...

**ASH**.- HASTA AHORA BOCHÍN PUSO BUENAS CANCIONES...

**BROCK**.- AJA, ¿TE ACORDÁS CUANDO MISTY Y VOS SE PONÍAN A DISCUTIR SOBRE QUIEN ERA MEJOR CANTANTE DE LOS DE ESA ÉPOCA?

**ASH**.- ¡SI! A ELLA LE GUSTA SANDRO, A MÍ ME GUSTA TAMBIÉN, PERO PREFIERO A VIOLETA RIVAS. EN LO QUE COINCIDIMOS EN ES NUESTRO GUSTO POR ELVIS PRESLEY Y LOS BEATLES.

**BOCHÍN**.- _(EN LA RADIO)_ Y AHORA, EN NUESTRA MEDIA HORA ESPECIAL, EL ARTISTA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑARÁ ESTA NOCHE ES: ¡LEO DAN!

**ASH**.- _(PONIENDO EL GRABADOR DE LA RADIO)_ MMMM... NO ES DE MIS PREFERIDOS... PERO ME SIMPATIZA.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y PARA QUE LO GRABÁS?

**ASH**.- SI NO ME GUSTA LO BORRO Y YA.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, COMIENZA A SONAR UNA CANCION DE LEO DAN:

**_"COMO YO NO ESTOY, NI COMPROMETIDO NI CASADO NI NADA._**

**_Y USTED NO ESTÁ, NI COMPROMETIDA NI CASADA NI NADA,_**

**_¿POR QUÉ NO CHARLAMOS UN RATITO, EH?_**

**_PARA NO SENTIRNOS TAN SOLOS ¿AH?..." (*)_**

****

**_(*)_** NDA: "LIBRE, SOLTERITO Y SIN APURO" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**BROCK**.- ¡MMMM! CREO QUE COMENZARÉ A USAR ESA CANCION CON LAS ENFERMERAS JOY Y LAS OFICIALES JENNYS...

**ASH**.- ¿CREÉS QUE TE RESULTARÁ?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE VA A RESULTAR!!!

**ASH**.- DE ACUERDO, COMO DIGAS...

**BROCK**.- _(CANTANDO LA CANCION)_ **_"BUSCO COMPAÑERA Y YO LE OFREZCO... ¡DIGO! YO NO SÉ SI USTED QUERRÁ..."_ (*) (NDA: IDEM ANTERIOR (*))**

**ASH**.- ¡BLEEEGGG¡, TE VES PATÉTICO...

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, FINALIZA ESA CANCION, Y COMIENZA A SONAR OTRA DEL MISMO ARTISTA:

**_"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?_**

**_ME FALTA TODO EN LA VIDA SI NO ESTÁS,_**

**_COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿QUE DEBO HACER?_**

**_TE EXTRAÑO TANTO QUE VOY A ENLOQUECER._**

**_¡AY AMOR DIVINO!, PRONTO TIENES QUE VOLVER... A MÍ._**

**_A VECES PIENSO QUE TU NUNCA VENDRÁS..." (**)_**

AL ESCUCHAR LA CANCION, ASH SE SOBRESALTA, EN OTRAS OPORTUNIDADES LA ESCUCHO JUNTO A MISTY PERO LA LETRA NUNCA LO LLEGO A CONMOVER O A AFECTAR EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO...

**BROCK**.- _(AL VERLO A ASH SOBRESALTADO)_ ASH, ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

**ASH**.- _(SALIENDO DE SU CONCENTRACION)_ ¿EH? NO... NADA... NO ME PASA NADA...

**BROCK**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA)_ MMMM SI NO QUERÉS HABLAR AHORA, LO HABLAMOS DESPUÉS.

**ASH**.- SI...

MIENTRAS LA CANCION VA SONANDO, ASH VA TENIENDO VARIOS FLASHBACK EN LOS QUE RECUERDA MOMENTOS VIVIDOS CON MISTY. DE ACUERDO A CADA FRASE QUE MENCIONA LA CANCION, LO VA RETROTRAYENDO A DIVERSAS SITUACIONES VIVIDAS JUNTO A MISTY. (NDA: los renglones entre comillas son las frases de la canciOn. los diálogos entre Ash y Misty, son los flashback de Ash que va teniendo a medida que oye la canciOn, lo aclaro, espero se entienda ^_^ ) MIENTRAS TANTO, SOSTIENE UN PALITO ENTRE SUS MANOS CON EL CUAL VA HACIENDO FIGURAS EN LA TIERRA SUELTA...

_ **"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?..." (**)**_

**DAISY**.- ENTONCES REGRESASTE PORQUE NO PUDISTE LOGRAR TUS METAS.

**MISTY**.- _(SEÑALANDO A ASH)_ NO ES ESO, LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ES PORQUE ÉL QUERÍA VENIR.

**DAISY**.- ÉL NO ES PRECISAMENTE ALGUIEN QUE YO ELEGIRÍA COMO NOVIO, PERO ¿QUE MÁS PODÉS PEDIR MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿¿¿MI NOVIO??? ¡¡¡LUCHARÉ CONTRA ÉL Y LES DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO SOY UNA FRACASADA Y QUE SOY TAN BUENA ENTRENADORA COMO USTEDES!!!

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿¡MMMH!?

**_"...ME FALTA TODO EN LA VIDA SI NO ESTÁS..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO A MISTY DESDE EL TECHO)_ ¡MISTY! ¿SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ?

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡ABRÍ LOS OJOS ASH! POR FAVOR...

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ NO PUEDO QUEDARME... TENGO QUE VOLVER... POR MIS AMIGOS, MIS SUEÑOS...

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH, ASH!

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO EN SU CUERPO)_ ¡HOLA AMIGOS! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO MIENTRAS SE SECA UNA LÁGRIMA)_ DESPERTASTE...

**_"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ HACÉS?

**MISTY**.- ESCRIBIENDO CARTAS IDÉNTICAS PARA RALPH Y EMILIE. ESA VA A SER LA FORMA PERFECTA PARA UNIRLOS.

**ASH**.- ¿Y VOS CREÉS QUE FUNCIONE?

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A FUNCIONAR! RAPH Y EMILIE RECIBIRÁN UNA CARTA, UNA CARTA DE AMOR PARA CADA UNO...

**ASH**.- PERO ¿NO TE PUEDEN ARRESTAR POR FRAUDE DE CORREO?

**MISTY**.- ELLOS ME LO VAN A TERMINAR AGRADECIMIENTO, NO SON TAN MADUROS PARA ACEPTARLO PERO ELLOS SE GUSTAN.

**TRACEY**.- Y SABEN QUE, ES LO MISMO QUE PASA CON VOS Y ASH.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡DEBÉS ESTAR LOCO!!!

**_"...TE EXTRAÑO TANTO QUE VOY A ENLOQUECER..." (**)_**

**JAMES**.- ¡JESSE! ME PARECE QUE ATRAPAMOS A UNA PAREJITA DE TORTOLOS EN NUESTRA JAULITA.

**JESSE**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ ¡AAAH! ¿VOS CREÉS?

**MEOWTH**.- ¿QUÉ, YA SON NOVIOS?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡ESTÁN LOCOS DE REMATE!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡NUNCA, NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!

**JESSE**.- ¡PERO SE SONROJARON!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡JAJJAAAA!!!

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO Y SONROJADO)_ ¡¡¡PIKACHU, USÁ TU IMPAC...!!!

**JESSE**.- ¿¿¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO???

**JAMES**.- ESTE GLOBO ESTÁ LLENO DE GAS, UNA CHISPA Y EXPLOTAMOS...

**_"...¡AY AMOR DIVINO! PRONTO TIENES QUE VOLVER... A MÍ..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ ME SEGUÍS?

**MISTY**.- YO NO TE ESTOY SIGUIENDO, SOLO VOY POR EL MISMO CAMINO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A MISTY QUE ESTÁ ESCONDIDA DETRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL)_ ¿ENTONCES POR QUE ESTÁS DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS Y POR QUE ESTÁS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ MI... MI BICICLETA... TODAVÍA ME LA DEBÉS ASH KETCHUM.

**_ "...A VECES PIENSO QUE TÚ NUNCA VENDRÁS..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO EL BARCO CAER CERCA SUYO) _AAAAH...

**MELODY**.- _(SARCÁSTICA)_ ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉS CONTENTO SEÑOR HEROE! SI ME HUBIERAS HECHO CASO Y TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO EN LA FIESTA COMO TE DIJE, NO ESTARÍAS AQUÍ SOLO EN ESTA ISLA.

**TRACEY**.- _(COMO UN IDIOTA)_ JEJEJEEE...

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO! YO TENGO QUE SUFRIR ESTO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

**MELODY**.- YA TE ACOSTUMBRARÁS MISTY. ES ALGO QUE TENDRÁN QUE ARREGLAR CUANDO USTEDES DOS CUANDO SE CASEN...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ AAH... ¡¡¡RETIRÁ ESO!!!

**_"...PERO TE QUIERO Y TE TENGO QUE ESPERAR." (**)_**

**MISTY**.- YO TE REGALO ESTE PAÑUELO, PARA QUE ME LLEVÉS CON VOS... (NDA: ¡SI YA SÉ! Ella no lo dijo de esa forma, pero Ash lo recuerda así ^_~ )

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ GRACIAS...

**_"...ES EL DESTINO, ME LLEVA HASTA EL FINAL..." (**)_**

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! ¿VAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO Y A DEJARTE VENCER POR RUDY?

**ASH**.- MISTY...

**MISTY**.- VAMOS, SOS EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE SACAR EL VERDADERO PODER DE SQUIRTLE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ESO YA LO SÉ, NO SOY NINGÚN TONTO!!!

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES NO TE QUEDÉS, ¡HACÉ ALGO! YA VENCISTE A RUDY UNA VEZ, ¡PODÉS HACERLO OTRA VEZ!

**RUDY**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ELLA... LO QUIERE...

**_"...DONDE ALGÚN DÍA MI AMOR TE ENCONTRARÁ..." (**)_**

**RUDY**.- ASH, SOS MUY AFORTUNADO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿AFORTUNADO, POR QUE?

**RUDY**.- ¡JE! ALGÚN DÍA LO SABRÁS...

**ASH**.- _(CON SU CARA DE BOBO)_ AAAAH...

**_"...EL DOLOR ES FUERTE Y LO SOPORTO..." (**)_**

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA DANY! TENÉ MUCHO CUIDADO POR FAVOR.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ TAN PREOCUPADA POR ÉL? _(EN ESOS MOMENTOS ASH CAE DE LA MONTAÑA, MISTY GRITA ASUSTADA)_

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ASH!!!

**ASH**.- ¡BULBASAUR, USÁ TUS...!

**DANY**.- ¡NO!, SI LO HACÉS QUEDARÁS DESCALIFICADO.

**_"...POR QUE SUFRO PENSANDO EN TU AMOR..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA AMIGOS! LES DIJE QUE LO LOGRARÍAMOS...

**TRACEY**.- BUEN TRABAJO.

**MISTY**.- _(CORRIENDO HASTA DANY IGNORÁNDOLO A ASH)_ ESTÁS AQUÍ, ¿NO TENÉS FRÍO?

**DANY**.- ¡GRACIAS! PERO ME ENCANTA EL AIRE DE LAS MONTAÑAS.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¿Y YO QUE?

**PIKACHU**.- (_PALMEÁNDOLO EN LA ESPALDA)_ PIKA...

**_"...QUIERO VERTE TENERTE Y BESARTE..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- MISTY... ¿VOS CREÉS QUE LA GENTE EVOLUCIONA AL BESARSE?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO LO SÉ, TENDREMOS QUE AVERIGUARLO NOSOTROS...

**ASH**.- _(CON SU CARA DE BOBO)_ AAAH...

**_"...Y ENTREGARTE TODO MI CORAZON..." (**)_**

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿TE IMAGINÁS A BROCK CASADO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ALGUN DÍA VOS Y YO NOS CASAREMOS.

**ASH**.- AJÁ... _(GRITANDO EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿QUÉ?

**_"OH, OH, OOOOH... MI CORAZON…" (**)_**

**_(**)_** NDA: "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

AL TERMINAR LA CANCION, BROCK NOTA QUE ASH TIENE LOS OJOS HUMEDECIDOS, AL VER EL SUELO NOTA EN ÉL UNAS LÁGRIMAS VERTIDAS POR ASH, QUIEN, CON SU RAMITA DIBUJO UN PERFIL DE MISTY EN EL SUELO... AL HACERSELO NOTAR A ASH, ESTE SE SOBRESALTA E INTENTA BORRAR EL TRAZO, PERO, SE CONTIENE Y LO DEJA ALLÍ. PASADOS UNOS SEGUNDOS, BROCK ROMPE EL SILENCIO ENTRE AMBOS YA QUE LA RADIO CONTINÚA FUNCIONANDO...

**BROCK**.- ESA CANCION TE CONMOVIO. ¿ACASO... EXTRAÑÁS A ALGUIEN?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡¡¡NO!!! QUE LOCURAS ESTÁS DICIENDO...

**BROCK**.- ASH, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO RECONOCÉS? NO TIENE NADA DE MALO.

**ASH**.- EN REALIDAD, YO... _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡ASÍ ES BROCK, LA EXTRAÑO, EXTRAÑO A MISTY!!! NO SÉ QUE VOY A HACER... HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO LA VEO, NO SÉ SU NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO, EL MAIL QUE ELLA TENÍA... NO FUNCIONA O ESTÁ BLOQUEADO... ¡¡¡NO ME PUEDO CONTACTAR CON ELLA!!!

**BROCK**.- ES RARO, ANTES ELLA TE CONTESTABA LOS MAILS.

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿CREÉS QUE CONOCIO A OTRO CHICO O QUE ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN?

**BROCK**.- MMM... ES UNA POSIBILIDAD...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO ATERRORIZADO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???

**BROCK**.- ¡CALMATE! ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA POSIBILIDAD, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA ASÍ.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ SERÍA TERRIBLE PARA MÍ QUE AHORA ESTÉ CON OTRO TIPO...

**BROCK**.- ASH, POR LO VISTO RECONOCÉS ALGO QUE NEGASTE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO. ESO ME PARECE MUY BIEN.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO?

**BROCK**.- A QUE... O BIEN RECIÉN TE ESTÁS DANDO CUENTA, O FINALMENTE TE ANIMÁS A RECONOCER QUE MISTY TE GUSTA, Y MUCHO. Y QUE ENCIMA RECONOCÉS QUE SENTÍS ALGO ESPECIAL POR ELLA.

**ASH**.- BUENO... ES QUE... ELLA ME AYUDO MUCHO EN MI ENTRENAMIENTO. ADEMÁS... ADEMÁS... YO...

**BROCK**.- _(ANIMÁNDOLO)_ ¿QUÉ COSAS ASH? DECILO, ¡DALE!

**ASH**.- YO... CREO QUE... EN VERDAD...

**MAY**.- _(GRITA SACANDO LA CABEZA DESDE SU BOLSA)_ ¡¡¡CALLENSÉ!!! NO ME DEJAN DORMIR.

**ASH**.- _(LANZANDOLE UNA PIEDRA A MAY)_ ¡CALLATE VOS CARAJO!

**MAY**.- _(AL IMPACTAR LA PIEDRA EN SU CRANEO)_ ¡AYYY!

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE ESO LA PUSO A DORMIR.

**ASH**.- MEJOR ASÍ.

**BROCK**.- Y BIEN ASH, QUE IBAS A DECIRME.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿YO? NADA... NO IBA A DECIRTE NADA.

**BROCK**.- AAAYYYY. ME IRÉ A DORMIR.

**ASH**.- YO IGUAL...

ASH Y BROCK SE METEN EN SUS BOLSAS DE DORMIR. MIENTRAS QUE BROCK DESCANSA PACÍFICAMENTE, ANGUSTIANTES PESADILLAS INVADEN A ASH DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SE QUEDA DESPIERTO. LA ANGUSTIA LO LLEVA A ASH A TOMAR UNA DECISION...

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI MISMO)_ ¡YA LO DECIDÍ!

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DECIDISTE ASH?

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AAAH!!! CREÍ QUE DORMÍAS...

**BROCK**.- ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE DECIDISTE.

**ASH**.- ¡ME IRÉ A CIUDAD CELESTE! IRÉ A VISITAR A MISTY Y LUEGO VOLVERÉ A VIAJAR.

**BROCK**.- ME PARECE BIEN, ¿Y CUANDO TE IRÁS?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿IRÁS, ACASO NO ME VAS A ACOMPAÑAR?

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO, SI QUERÉS QUE VAYA CON VOS, ¡DALO POR HECHO!

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS BROCK! ENTONCES NOS VAMOS YA MISMO.

**BROCK**.- ¿NO PREFERIRÍAS DESAYUNAR?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA HABRÁ TIEMPO PARA ESO!!!

ASH Y BROCK SE LEVANTAN DE SUS BOLSAS MIENTRAS QUE MAY CONTINÚA DURMIENDO JUNTO CON EL GUSANITO. PERO, NADA SALE BIEN DE ENTRADA, Y PARA NO SER MENOS, JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH ENTRAN EN ESCENA CON UNO DE SUS RIDÍCULOS ARTEFACTOS. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD SE APARECEN CON UN ROBOT GIGANTE MUY PARECIDO A MAZINGER Z DISEÑADO PARA ATRAPAR AL ROEDOR HEPATÍTICO Y, PARA VARIAR COMIENZAN A ENTONAR SU ABURRIDO LEMA...

**JESSE**.- ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN! (NDA: ¡VAMOS AL GRANO! ¬¬ )

**ASH**.- LINDO MUY LINDO... ¿ACASO VINIERON A MOSTRARME SU NUEVO JUGUETE?

**MEOWTH**.- ¡SABÉS MUY BIEN A QUE VINIMOS! YO MISMITO CONSTRUÍ ESTE ROBOT GIGANTE COPIÁNDOLO DE UNA SERIE DE ANIME.

**JAMES**.- ASÍ QUE NOS LLEVAREMOS A LA LAUCHA ELÉCTRICA.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ESO LO VEREMOS!!!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡AL ATAQUE MIS VALIENTES!!!

**JAMES Y MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡SIII!!!

EN ESOS MOMENTOS EL EQUIPO ROCKET COMIENZA A MANIOBRAR CON SU ROBOT GIGANTE, ANTE LA DESESPERACION DE ASH, EL EQUIPO ROCKET LOGRA ATRAPAR AL RATON CON UNO DE LOS BRAZOS MECANICO DEL ROBOT. PERO, AL MANIOBRAR PARA ESCAPAR, EL ROBOT GIGANTE DEL EQUIPO ROCKET APLASTA A MAY DE UN PISOTON DESTRIPÁNDOLA...

**BROCK**.- ¡DIOS MÍO, MATARON A MAY!

**ASH**.- ¡LO BIEN QUE HICIERON! SE LO TENÍA MERECIDO...

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA!!! LE ENSUCIASTE LOS ZAPATOS AL ROBOT CON LAS TRIPAS DE ESA ESTÚPIDA.

**MEOWTH**.- LO LAMENTO... NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR...

**BROCK**.- _(LANZANDO UNA POKEBOLA)_ ¡ONIX, GOLPE DE COLA!

**ASH**.- ¡PIKACHU, USÁ IMPAC TRUENO!

EMMM... ¡RESUMIENDO! EL IMPACT TRUENO DE PIKACHU ATURDE AL EQUIPO ROCKET MIENTRAS QUE EL GOLPE DE COLA DE ONIX LOS ENVÍA A VOLAR MUY LEJOS A TRAVÉS DEL CIELO AZUL...

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡¡¡WOBOOOO!!!

**ASH**.- POR SUERTE NOS LIBERAMOS DE ELLOS Y DE MAY AL MISMO TIEMPO.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES PARTAMOS HACIA CIUDAD CELESTE, CREO QUE... _(GUIÑÁNDOLE EL OJO)_ ESTÁS CON GANAS DE VISITAR A ALGUIEN.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ SI...

EN ESCASOS MINUTOS, ASH Y BROCK ACOPIARON TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS, APAGARON BIEN EL FUEGO Y, MIENTRAS UNOS RATTATAS COMIENZAN A DEVORAR LOS RESTOS DE MAY, ASH Y BROCK EMPRENDEN SU VIAJE A CIUDAD CELESTE...

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ESTOY... ALGO NERVIOSO... NO SÉ QUE ME DIRÁ MISTY CUANDO ME VEA... DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS...

**BROCK**.- ¡NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ! VA A ESTAR TODO BIEN. _(PENSATIVO)_ AUNQUE... TENGO LA SENSACION DE QUE NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ALGO.

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE SEA ALGO IMPORTANTE. _(COMENZANDO A CORRER)_ ¡¡¡SIGAMOS BROCK!!! YA NO ME AGUANTO...

**BROCK**.- ¡CHE, PARÁ UN POCO, ESPERAME!

LUEGO DE DOS DÍAS DE VIAJAR A PIE Y EN TREN, LLEGAN HASTA LOS LÍMITES DE CIUDAD CELESTE. AL CONTEMPLAR DESDE ALLÍ EL ATARDECER EN LA CIUDAD ASH SE PONE ALGO INQUIETO, NO QUIERE DECIRLE NADA A BROCK PERO TIENE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO... COMO SI LAS COSAS NO SE ENCONTRARAN COMO ÉL QUISIERA QUE FUERAN...

**BROCK**.- _(NOTANDO EL SILENCIO DE ASH)_ ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

**ASH**.- NO, NO PASA NADA...

**BROCK**.- ESTUVISTE MUY CALLADO LOS ÚLTIMOS KILOMETROS. NO ESTÉS NERVIOSO, SEGURO QUE MISTY QUIERE VERTE TANTO COMO VOS A ELLA.

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ ESO ESPERO... AUNQUE A "SEGURO" SE LO LLEVARON PRESO.

**BROCK**.- CON ESE OPTIMISMO QUE TENÉS NO SE TE NOTA MUY ALEGRE DE HABER VENIDO HASTA ACÁ. ¿EN VERDAD NO TE PASA NADA?

**ASH**.- BUENO SI... ES QUE SIENTO COMO SI... COMO SI MISTY NO ESTUVIERA SOLA.

**BROCK**.- ¡ESTATE TRANQUI! ACORDATE QUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE VIERON ELLA DEJO EN CLARO QUE SE INTERESA MUCHO POR VOS.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ SI, ES CIERTO...

A POCOS METROS YA DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE, ASH SE ENTUSIASMA Y COMIENZA A ACELERAR EL PASO, PERO, ALGO LE HACE DETENER SU MARCHA, A ESCASOS METROS DE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL, ASH VE SALIR A MISTY ACOMPAÑADA DE UN JOVEN DE SU MISMA EDAD, EL CUAL VA VESTIDO CON UNA REMERA ROSADA CON UN DIBUJO DE UN BUTTERFREE, LLEVA TAMBIEN UN SHORT AZUL, EL PELO MUY LARGO Y DE COLOR RUBIO. AL VER ESTO ASH SE QUEDA CONGELADO EN SU LUGAR. PARA COLMO DE MALES, OBSERVA QUE MISTY ESTÁ MUY SONRIENTE JUNTO A ESE JOVEN, QUE, PARA PEOR, LE DA UN BESO A MISTY EN LA MEJILLA, ELLA RÍE ANTE ESTO Y LO ABRAZA DÁNDOLE ELLA OTRO BESO EN LA MEJILLA QUEDANDO ABRAZADOS POR UNOS SEGUNDOS. ASH ESTÁ PETRIFICADO MIENTRAS QUE BROCK SE CONSERVA SERENO. INSTANTES DESPUÉS, EL JOVEN SUELTA A MISTY Y SE VA SALUDÁNDOLA CON LA MANO MIENTRAS QUE ELLA LO SALUDA DE LA MISMA FORMA...

¿MISTY TIENE NOVIO? ¿O ES UN ENTRENADOR? AUNQUE... SI FUERA UN ENTRENADOR... ¿ELLA LO SALUDARÍA DE ESA MANERA? ¿QUÉ HARÁ ASH? ¿VOLVERÁ A HOEN O SE QUEDARÁ A PELEAR POR EL AMOR DE MISTY? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. YA LLEGAMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE, PERO ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE MISTY ESTÁ AQUÍ CON OTRO CHICO. ¿EN SERIO ME LO PROPONÉS MISTY? ME DA UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA HACERLO... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACE "ESE" AQUÍ? MISTY, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE PERO NO ME ANIMO... NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" AQUÍ EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA, QUE SIN DUDA SERÁ: ¡ALGO PARA RECORDAR!

¡HOLAS! ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE MI NUEVO FIC ^^ NO SÉ SI DESATARÁ EL MISMO FUROR QUE TUVO EECDMKYESO PERO AL MENOS LOS FANAS DEL AAML ESTARÁN MÁS QUE CONTENTOS :D JEJEEEEE. BUENO, LES COMENTO QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO NUEVOS FICS QUE SE VERÁN EN BREVE. LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS MAILS QUE ME ENVÍAN A MI CASILLA: julianmanes@hotmail.com ASÍ QUE SIGAN ENVIANDO QUE YO LOS RESPONDO A TODOS. ¡MUCHA SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR": MARZO 2004. "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. "LIBRE, SOLTERITO Y SIN APURO" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE "NINTENDO INC" Y SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O DISTRIBUIDORAS ASOCIADAS. "BOCHÍN CABEZOTI" ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A.


	2. Capitulo dos

**"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

****

COMO DIJIMOS EN EL PASADO CAPÍTULO, ASH Y BROCK LLEGARON A CIUDAD CELESTE, AL ARRIBAR AL GIMNASIO DE MISTY, SE ENCUENTRAN CON QUE LA DULCE ENTRENADORA ESTÁ DESPIDIENDO A UN MUCHACHO. AL VER ESTO ASH SE QUEDA PETRIFICADO. EN ESOS MOMENTOS, MISTY SE DA VUELTA Y ALZA SU VISTA, AL HACERLO VE A ASH. EN UN PRIMER MOMENTO NO PUEDE DAR CREDITO A LO QUE VEN SUS OJOS, LUEGO DE RESTREGÁRSELOS PARA ASEGURARSE DE LO QUE ESTÁ VIENDO, FIJA SU VISTA EN ÉL, PERO, ASH PARECE NO MOVERSE, ANTE ESTA SITUACION, MISTY AVANZA HACIA ASH. ÉL PERMANECE IMPASIBLE, SU MENTE ESTÁ CONFUNDIDA ANTE LO QUE VIO, HECHO POR EL CUAL NO SABE COMO REACCIONAR O QUE DECIR...

**MISTY**.- _(MUY ALEGRE)_ ¡¡¡HOLA ASH!!! QUE ALEGRÍA DE QUE VENGAS A VISITARME.

**BROCK**.- ¡HOLA MISTY! ES UN PLACER VOLVER A VERNOS.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ HOLA...

**MISTY**.- HOLA... _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¿TE PASA ALGO ASH?

**ASH**.- NO, NADA.

**MISTY**.- NO LO PARECE.

**BROCK**. POSIBLEMENTE ESTÉ ASÍ PORQUE LOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET MATARON A MAY.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡NO DIGÁS PAVADAS! ¡¡¡MIRÁ SI VOY A ESTAR TRISTE POR ESA GILADA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ VEO QUE TE PUSISTE MEJOR.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿EH?

**MISTY**.- ¡PASEN CHICOS! LES PREPARARÉ ALGO DE COMER...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! MIENTRAS ESTEMOS ACÁ YO ME OCUPARÉ DE LA COCINA Y DE LAS TAREAS DE LA CASA.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ COMO GUSTES...

MISTY LOS INVITA A PASAR AL GIMNASIO, MÁS PRECISAMENTE AL SECTOR QUE SIRVE DE VIVIENDA. ALLÍ BROCK PREPARA UNOS BOCADITOS PARA COMER EN EL MOMENTO MIENTRAS CONVERSAN SOBRE LO OCURRIDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS, LOS VIAJES DE ASH Y LOS DESEOS DE MISTY DE REGRESAR A VIAJAR CON ELLOS UNA VEZ QUE SUS HERMANAS VUELVAN DE SU EXTENSO VIAJE...

SIENDO DE NOCHE, MISTY SE DISPONE A PREPARAR EL LUGAR PARA QUE ELLOS PASEN LA NOCHE, PERO SE TOPA CON UN INCONVENIENTE:

**MISTY**.- LO SIENTO CHICOS, MIS HERMANAS SON TAN EGOÍSTAS QUE CERRARON SUS HABITACIONES CON LLAVE, ASÍ QUE TENDREMOS QUE DORMIR LOS TRES JUNTOS EN LA MÍA.

**ASH**.- POR MÍ NO HAY DRAMA, NO SERÍA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE COMPARTIMOS HABITACION.

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE YO DUERMA EN EL LIVING. EL SILLON QUE HAY ALLÍ SE VE COMODO Y MULLIDO.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿PERO POR QUE? SI SIEMPRE DORMIMOS EN EL SUELO...

**BROCK**.- _(LLEVANDO A ASH APARTE)_ ASH, ¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD! ASÍ PODÉS DORMIR A SOLAS JUNTO A MISTY Y DE PASO HABLAR CON ELLA SOBRE TUS SENTIMIENTOS...

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¡NO! ¿Y QUE TAL SI EL TIPO ESE QUE VIMOS ES SU NOVIO?

**BROCK**.- ¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO! ESTA NOCHE DORMÍ CON ELLA EN SU CUARTO.

**ASH**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN!

**MISTY**.- _(CURIOSA)_ ¿PASA ALGO CHICOS?

**BROCK**.- ¡NO, NO PASA NADA! IRÉ A PREPARARME PARA DORMIR.

**ASH**.- BUENO...

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, LLEVATE UNAS FRAZADAS PARA TAPARTE.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMA UNAS FRAZADAS)_ ¡BUENAS NOCHES CHICOS! _(Y SALE)_

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE ESTO CAMBIA MIS PLANES...

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿POR QUÉ LO DECÍS?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE COMO CREÍ QUE BROCK DORMIRÍA JUNTO A NOSOTROS, ENTONCES YO IBA A DORMIR EN EL PISO JUNTO A USTEDES, PERO COMO SE FUE, ENTONCES... ¡PODREMOS DORMIR LOS DOS JUNTOS EN MI CAMA!

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡Y SI ASH! NO TE VOY A DEJAR DURMIENDO EN EL PISO MIENTRAS YO DUERMO EN LA CAMA, ¡DALE, DESVESTITE ASÍ NOS ACOSTAMOS!

**ASH**.- _(MÁS ROJO AÚN)_ AYYY...

MISTY COMIENZA A DESVESTIRSE QUEDANDO SOLAMENTE EN ROPA INTERIOR, ASH QUEDA CONGELADO MIENTRAS MIRA A MISTY COLOCARSE SU CAMISON. ELLA, AL VER A ASH TODAVÍA CON SUS ROPAS LE RECRIMINA:

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! ¿ACASO NO TENÉS SUEÑO? ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

**ASH**.- ¿EH? ¡NO, NADA!

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES DESVESTITE Y ACOSTATE, _(ACOMODÁNDOSE EN SU CAMA)_ ¡MIRÁ! HAY LUGAR SUFICIENTE PARA LOS DOS.

**ASH**.- SI... YA VEO...

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿NO ME DIGÁS QUE TE PUSISTE ASÍ POR TENER QUE DESVESTIRTE DELANTE MÍO? ¡NO SEAS ASÍ! NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VEO HACERLO.

**ASH**.- ¡NO, NO ES ESO!

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA MIENTRAS SE QUITA EL CORPIÑO DEBAJO DE SU CAMISON)_ ¿Y ENTONCES QUE ES?

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI LO SUPIERAS... MISTY... NUNCA ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE LO BONITA QUE SOS... ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME FIJO EN TU CUERPO... _(HABLANDO)_ OCURRE QUE... ¡¡¡OLVIDÉ LAVARME LOS DIENTES!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SEÑALANDO UNA PUERTA)_ AHÍ ESTÁ EL BAÑO, LAVÁTELOS. _(PENSANDO)_ ¿DESDE CUANDO ASH SE LAVA LOS DIENTES?

UNA VEZ EN EL BAÑO, ASH COMIENZA A LAVARSE LOS DIENTES MIENTRAS PIENSA EN LO QUE LE SUCEDE...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ME OCURRE? JAMÁS ME SENTÍ DE ESTA MANERA... VI A MISTY DESNUDARSE DELANTE MÍO MUCHAS VECES... YO TAMBIÉN LO HICE Y NUNCA ME DIO VERGÜENZA... ADEMÁS... _(SONRIENDO)_ ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ DE VOLVER A VERLA...

**MISTY**.- _(DESDE AFUERA DEL BAÑO)_ ASH, APURATE QUE ME ESTÁ DANDO SUEÑO.

**ASH**.- SI, YA SALGO. _(PENSANDO)_ DORMIR JUNTO A ELLA EN LA MISMA CAMA... _(SONROJÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡AYYY!!! ¿Y QUE PASARÍA SI ESTANDO DORMIDO LA TOCO SIN QUERER? ESPERO QUE SALGA TODO BIEN.

ASH SALE DEL BAÑO, TODAVÍA NO SE DESVISTIO PARA ACOSTARSE, ANTE ESTO MISTY LE DICE QUE SE DESVISTA PARA ASÍ PODER ACOSTARSE, ASH COMIENZA A HACERLO, PERO, MIENTRAS LO HACE SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LA BELLA FIGURA DE MISTY SE TRANSPARENTA A TRAVÉS DEL CAMISON... CIERTO CALOR COMIENZA A INVADIR SU CUERPO Y PERCIBE QUE SU ORGANISMO REACCIONA ANTE LO QUE VIO. INQUIETO Y NERVIOSO COMIENZA A DESVESTIRSE DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A MISTY PARA QUE NO NOTE SU REACCION... MISTY TAMBIEN COMIENZA A SENTIRSE ALGO INCOMODA. VERLO A ASH DESVESTIRSE NUNCA SIGNIFICO NADA PARA ELLA... HASTA ESTE MOMENTO EN QUE LO CONTEMPLA. ADMIRADA OBSERVA A ASH DESNUDARSE, NOTA QUE EL CUERPO DEL JOVEN TUVO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PUDO CONTEMPLARLO... ASOMBRADA, SIENTE QUE SU CORAZON COMIENZA A LATIRLE FUERTEMENTE MIENTRAS QUE EXTRAÑAS SENSACIONES INVADEN SU FIGURA...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ TE... ¿TE OCURRE ALGO ASH? _(PENSANDO)_ QUE DISTINTO QUE ESTÁ... ¡AY! ¿PERO QUE ME PASA? ME LATE MUY FUERTE EL CORAZON...

**ASH**.- _(AVERGONZADO Y DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A MISTY)_ NO... NO ME PASA NADA. _(PENSANDO)_ NO PUEDE SER... JUSTO AHORA ME VIENE A PASAR ESTO... ESPERO SE NORMALIZE PRONTO.

**MISTY**.- _(ACOMODANDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ TE... ESPERO EN MI CAMA. _(PENSANDO)_ NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VEO DESVESTIRSE... ¡NO TENDRÍA QUE PONERME ASÍ!

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN. _(PENSANDO)_ NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VEO CON ROPAS LIGERAS O DE DORMIR... ADEMÁS SIEMPRE DORMIMOS JUNTOS EN LOS VIAJES...

****

AL TERMINAR DE PONERSE EL PIJAMA, ASH SIGUE DE ESPALDAS A MISTY. ENTONCES JUNTA TODA SU ROPA QUE QUEDO TIRADA EN EL PISO, Y, HACIENDOLA UN BOLLO LA LLEVA CONSIGO A LA ALTURA DE SU CINTURA. DE ESTA FORMA LLEGA HASTA LA CAMA DE MISTY. ELLA LO MIRA Y ABRE LAS SÁBANAS PARA QUE ASH ENTRE EN LA CAMA, ÉL SIN EMBARGO SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO LAS BELLAS PIERNAS DE MISTY Y SU DELICIOSA CINTURA. ANTE ESTO, SU ORGANISMO REACCIONA NUEVAMENTE Y CON MAYOR INTENSIDAD, ASH TRAGA SALIVA PARA TRATAR DE DISIMULAR LO QUE LE OCURRE Y, CON SUS ROPAS TAPANDO SU ENTREPIERNA SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA DE ESPALDAS A MISTY, ARROJA LA ROPA AL PISO Y RÁPIDAMENTE ENTRA EN LA CAMA TAPÁNDOSE CON LAS SÁBANAS...

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ BUENA NOCHES ASH, QUE DESCANSES.

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ BU... BUENAS NOCHES. HASTA MAÑANA. _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS MIRA A MISTY CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS)_ NUNCA LA VI DE TAN CERCA... SE VE HERMOSA... _(SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE PIENSA)_ ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? NI SIQUIERA SÉ MUY BIEN A QUE VINE... NADA MÁS QUERÍA VERLA UN MOMENTO... SABER COMO ESTÁ... PERO... LA CANCION... ¡AÚN NO SÉ SI LO QUE DICE ES CIERTO! VINE HASTA ACÁ A BUSCAR LA RESPUESTA A ESA CANCION... NO SÉ POR QUE LA EXTRAÑO TANTO CUANDO NO ESTÁ A MI LADO... ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?

CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS EN SU MENTE, ASH TARDA UN BUEN RATO EN CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO MIENTRAS QUE MISTY SE DUERMA CASI AL INSTANTE.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, BIEN TEMPRANO, LA PRIMERA EN DESPERTAR ES MISTY, AL VER SU RELOJ DESPERTADOR MIRA QUE SON LAS 5:50 DE LA MAÑANA, ¡DEMASIADO TEMPRANO! AL DESPEREZARSE NOTA QUE ASH ESTÁ DURMIENDO A SU LADO. EXTRAÑADA HACE MEMORIA Y RECUERDA QUE ÉL VINO JUNTO A BROCK A VISITARLA Y QUE ELLA LE PIDIO A ASH QUE DUERMA EN SU CAMA. SONRIENTE, MIRA A ASH UNOS MINUTOS, PERO SIENTE NUEVAMENTE EN SU INTERIOR ESAS SENSACIONES VIVIDAS MIENTRAS ASH SE ESTABA DESVISTIENDO. IMPULSIVAMENTE SU MANO COMIENZA A ACERCARSE A LA CARA DE ASH. EN OTRAS OCASIONES ACARICIO LAS MEJILLAS DEL JOVEN ENTRENADOR PERO SOLO POR BREVES SEGUNDOS. AHORA PODÍA APROVECHAR A ACARICIARLO MÁS TIEMPO... MISTY ACARICIA LAS MEJILLAS DE ASH, PERO SUS IMPULSOS LA LLEVAN A ACARICIARLE DE IGUAL FORMA LOS CABELLOS Y EL CUELLO, YA CON MÁS CONFIANZA MISTY ACARICIA DEL MISMO MODO EL PECHO Y EL VIENTRE DE ASH, Y CUANDO SUS MANOS ESTÁN CERCA DE LA CINTURA DEL MUCHACHO SE DETIENE. NUNCA ANTES HABÍA TOCADO A UN HOMBRE DE LA FORMA EN QUE LO ESTÁ HACIENDO, POR LO QUE AL NOTAR QUE SU OSADÍA ESTÁ LLEGANDO DEMASIADO LEJOS OPTA POR DETENERSE, PERO SUS MANOS EN VEZ DE ALEJARSE DEL CUERPO DE ASH, REGRESAN HACIENDO EL RECORRIDO INVERSO. MISTY SONRÍE PARA SI... AUNQUE UNA LOCA IDEA CRUZA SU MENTE. APROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD SE INCLINA HASTA LA CARA DE ASH... SUS LABIOS SE ENCUENTRAN PROXIMOS A HACER CONTACTO CON LOS DE ASH, AL TENER YA A ESCASOS MILÍMETROS LA BOCA DE ASH, ESTE EXHALA UN RONQUIDO EL CUAL ASUSTA A MISTY, QUIEN SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE HACER... TOTALMENTE ENROJECIDA SE DA VUELTA EN SU CAMA E INTENTA DORMIRSE NUEVAMENTE.

RATO MÁS TARDE, ASH DESPIERTA. AL VER LA HORA EN EL RELOJ SE DÁ CUENTA DE QUE APENAS SON LAS 6:45 DE LA MAÑANA. AL ACOMODARSE NUEVAMENTE PARA DORMIRSE MIRA A MISTY Y PONE SU CABEZA EN LA ALMOHADA CERRANDO SUS OJOS. EN ESE SEGUNDO REACCIONA Y ABRE LOS OJOS CON SORPRESA, LUEGO RECUERDA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA DE MISTY Y QUE ELLA LE PIDIO QUE DURMIERAN JUNTOS. MÁS TRANQUILO SE ACOMODA EN LA CAMA, PERO SE SIENTE ALGO INQUIETO. AL ABRIR SUS OJOS NUEVAMENTE SE DA CUENTA DE QUE MISTY LE ESTÁ DANDO LA ESPALDA, NOTA QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN DORMIDA POR LO QUE Y SIN QUE ÉL ENTIENDA LA RAZON COMIENZA A ACARICIAR EL CONTORNO DEL CUERPO DE MISTY. SU MANO PARTE DESDE EL CUELLO DE MISTY HASTA LOS MUSLOS DE LA ENTRENADORA, LA MANO DE ASH HACE ESTE RECORRIDO CALMADAMENTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ASH SE ENTUSIASMA CON ESTO, POR LO QUE INSTINTIVAMENTE BAJA SU MANO HACIA EL ESTOMAGO DE MISTY ACARICIÁNDOSELO SUAVEMENTE. AL SUBIR SU MANO PERCIBE QUE SU PULGAR CHOCA CONTRA ALGO, INTENTA AVANZAR CON SU MANO PERO PARA HACERLO DEBE SALVAR EL OBSTÁCULO, ENTONCES AFLOJA SU MANO Y CONTINÚA ACARICIANDO ESE MISTERIOSO PROMONTORIO QUE ENCONTRO EN SU CAMINO... AL NOTAR CON SU MANO UNA FORMA REDONDEADA, ASH TRAGA SALIVA Y SE CONGELA EN ESA POSICION... ¡ESTÁ TOCÁNDOLE UN SENO A MISTY! AL REACCIONAR QUITA ENSEGUIDA SU MANO DE ALLÍ Y COMPLETAMENTE AVERGONZADO INTENTA DORMIRSE NUEVAMENTE...

A ESO DE LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA BROCK DESPIERTA A LOS JOVENES. AÚN ALETARGADOS SE HIGIENIZAN Y SE VAN A LA COCINA DONDE BROCK YA TIENE EL DESAYUNO PREPARADO. ASH Y MISTY DESAYUNAN CON NORMALIDAD, PERO, NO PUEDEN EVITAR SONROJARSE CADA VEZ QUE SE MIRAN. IGNORANTE DE TODO, BROCK LOS OBSERVA SIN DECIR NADA. EN ESE INSTANTE, SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE LA PUERTA. UNA PERSONA ACABA DE INGRESAR A LA CASA Y SUS PASOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA COCINA. ¡CUÁL NO SERÍA LA SORPRESA DE ASH! QUIEN ACABA DE LLEGAR ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL MUCHACHO AL QUE MISTY DESPEDÍA CON MARCADO ENTUSIASMO EN LA TARDE PASADA. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD VIENE VESTIDO CON UNA REMERA DE COLOR AMARILLO EN LA QUE LLEVA UNA ROSA DIBUJADA EN ELLA, Y UN SHORT CORTO DE COLOR VERDE. AL VERLO, MISTY INTERRUMPE SU DESAYUNO Y LO SALUDA CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA... PARA INCOMODIDAD DE ASH.

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA JUAN! _(LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA)_ ¿COMO AMANECISTE?

**JUAN**.- HOLA MISTY, VEO QUE VOS AMANECISTE MUY BIEN. ESTÁS ACOMPAÑADA DE DOS MUCHACHOS MUY LINDOS. _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_ ¡PICARONA!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY JUAN! NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS... ¡CHICOS! QUIERO PRESENTARLES A JUAN GARBARY, ÉL ES MI EMPLEADO AQUÍ EN EL GIMNASIO, ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO CON TODAS LAS COSAS MIENTRAS MIS HERMANAS ESTÁN FUERA.

**JUAN**.- ¡HOLA CHUCHIS! SOY JUAN, PERO ME PUEDEN LLAMAR JUANCHI, NO HAY DRAMAS.

**ASH Y BROCK**.- HOLA.

**BROCK**.- SOY BROCK, LIDER DEL GIMNASIO PLATEADO.

**ASH**.- Y YO ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA.

**JUAN**.- _(ADMIRADO)_ ¡¡¡ASH KETCHUM!!! ¿VOS SOS EL DIVINO QUE LLEVO LA ANTORCHA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS JUEGOS DE CIUDAD PLATEADA? ¡AY! SOS MÁS DULCE Y LINDO EN PERSONA QUE EN LA TELE.

**ASH**.- SI... ASÍ ES.

**JUAN**.- ¡AY RICA! NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS AMIGOS TAN FAMOSOS. ¡TE LOS TENÍAS GUARDADOS! SON UN AMOR DE BELLOS.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ CREÍ QUE TE LO HABÍA CONTADO COMO... UN MILLON DE VECES...

**JUAN**.- ¿Y QUE ANDAN HACIENDO POR ACÁ CHICOS?

**ASH**.- VINIMOS A...

**BROCK**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO A ASH)_ ¡VISITAR A MISTY!

**JUAN**.- ¡LO BIEN QUE HICIERON! SINO NO LOS HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA.

**MISTY**.- BUENO JUAN... ¿QUERÉS DESAYUNAR CON NOSOTROS?

**JUAN**.- ¡SORRY! LO MEJOR ES QUE COMIENZE CON LAS ACTIVIDADES DEL DÍA. ¿QUÉ HAGO LINDA?

**MISTY**.- NO MUCHO, AYER LIMPIASTE LA PISCINA ASÍ QUE HAY QUE DARLE DE COMER A LOS POKÉMONS Y DESPUÉS TE PODÉS TOMAR LA TARDE LIBRE.

**JUAN**.- ¡GRACIAS LADY! ¡¡¡SOS UN AMOR!!! QUE RICA QUE SOS, ¡¡¡TE COMERÍA A BESOS!!!

AL ESCUCHAR ESTO, ASH SIENTE QUE SU SANGRE COMIENZA A HERVIR, NO SABE POR QUE PERO SIENTE CELOS DE JUAN, SU CARA TIENE UN GESTO DE DISGUSTO. BROCK OBSERVA A ASH Y NO ENTIENDE EL PORQUÉ DE SU MALHUMOR. MISTY NO SE PERCATA DE LO QUE LE OCURRE A ASH, POR LO QUE LO INVITA A IR A LA PISCINA A NADAR UN RATO...

AHORA ASH, MISTY Y BROCK ESTÁN NADANDO EN LA GRAN PISCINA DEL GIMNASIO Y MIENTRAS, CONVERSAN UN POCO...

**ASH**.- MISTY... ¿HACE MUCHO QUE JUAN TRABAJA AQUÍ EN EL GIMNASIO?

**MISTY**.- MMMM... MÁS O MENOS DESDE QUE SE FUERON MIS HERMANAS. ¿POR QUÉ?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... COMO QUE TIENE MUCHA CONFIANZA CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡SI! ES QUE ES MUY SIMPÁTICO, ADEMÁS ES MUY BUENO CONMIGO, ADEMÁS DE SER UN MAGNÍFICO EMPLEADO.

**ASH**.- AAAH...

**BROCK**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ASH, ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA CON JUAN?

**JUAN**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿ME LLAMARON?

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AAAH!!!

**JUAN**.- ¡PERDON LINDO! CREO QUE TE ASUSTÉ.

**ASH**.- NO... NO FUE NADA.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS ASH SE PERCATA DE QUE JUAN ESTÁ VESTIDO ÚNICAMENTE CON UNA SUNGA ROJA. ASH QUEDA ESPANTADO ANTE ESTA VISION E INTENTA HACER QUE MISTY NO LO VEA, PERO ELLA SE ENOJA...

**ASH**.- _(MALHUMORADO)_ ¡MISTY! NO VEAS ESO.

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO QUERÉS QUE VEA?

**ASH**.- _(MURMURÁNDOLE)_ A JUAN... ¿NO VISTE COMO SE VISTIO?

**MISTY**.- _(ALZANDO LA VOZ)_ ¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO ASH? ÉL SIEMPRE SE VISTE ASÍ PARA NADAR EN LA PISCINA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ÉL VA A NADAR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS?

**JUAN**.- ¿CUÁL ES EL DRAMA? CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE ESTÁS UN POQUITÍN CELOSÍN. NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ CORAZON, TENGO CARIÑO PARA VOS TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO Y MALINTERPRETANDO)_ ¿¿¿PERO COMO LE VAS A DECIR ESO A MISTY???

**JUAN**.- ¡TE LO DIJE A VOS TONTÍN!

EN ESE MOMENTO, ASH SE PONE COMPLETAMENTE ROJO Y COMIENZA A FLOTAR INSCONCIENTE EN LA PISCINA (NDA: como cuando ganO la última medalla en Islas Naranjas) LUEGO DE SER RESCATADO, ASH Y BROCK CONVERSAN UN MOMENTO A SOLAS MIENTRAS QUE JUAN Y MISTY PREPARAN EL ALMUERZO.

**BROCK**.- _(PENSATIVO)_ NO SÉ PORQUE PERO... ME DA LA SENSACION DE QUE NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ALGO... ¡PERO NO RECUERDO QUE ES!

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO Y SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA)_ NO DEBE SER NADA IMPORTANTE.

**BROCK**.- ¿TE MOLESTA ALGO?

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO CON DISGUSTO)_ NO COMPRENDO POR QUE LO DEFIENDE TANTO... ¡ENCIMA SE VISTE PROVOCATIVAMENTE! ¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA YO? ACASO...

**BROCK**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿ACASO NO LE HABLASTE A MISTY?

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ?

**BROCK**.- SI ASH, ¿YA LE HABLASTE A MISTY, LE DIJISTE EL VERDADERO MOTIVO POR EL QUE VINIMOS HASTA ACÁ?

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ NO...

**BROCK**.- ¿Y QUE ESTÁS ESPERANDO?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... NO SÉ COMO DECIRSELO...

**BROCK**.- ¿NO PUDISTE HACERLO ANOCHE? Y A PROPOSITO, ¿DORMISTE BIEN?

**ASH**.- _(RECORDANDO LO QUE PASO COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ SI... PERO NO PUDE HABLAR...

**BROCK**.- ¿Y CUANDO LE VAS A HABLAR?

**ASH**.- ¡NO SÉ! ES QUE... ELLA ESTÁ PENDIENTE DE ESE JUAN...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ES SU EMPLEADO!!! ES LOGICO QUE ESTÉ AL TANTO DE LO QUE ÉL HACE.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¿PERO TAN PENDIENTE TIENE QUE ESTAR? ¡¡¡HASTA ESTÁN AHÍ COCINANDO JUNTOS!!!

**BROCK**.- ELLA QUISO PREPARARTE UN ALMUERZO PARA VOS, Y SABÉS PERFECTAMENTE QUE EL ARTE CULINARIO NO ES UNO DE LOS FUERTES DE MISTY. ME PARECE CORRECTO QUE LE PIDA AYUDA A JUAN.

**ASH**.- ¿Y JUSTO A ÉL LE TIENE QUE PEDIR AYUDA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LA PIDIO A MÍ?

**BROCK**.- PORQUE ES UNA SORPRESA PARA VOS Y PORQUE NO SABÉS COCINAR.

**ASH**.- MSGGH... ¿Y POR QUE NO TE PIDIO AYUDA A VOS?

**BROCK**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ PORQUE... ¡¡¡PERO QUE SE YO PORQUE NO ME LO PIDIO A MÍ!!!

**ASH**.- PERO...

**BROCK**.- ALIMENTARÉ A MIS POKÉMONS, APROVECHÁ PARA IR A LA COCINA A COMENTARLE LO QUE TENÉS QUE DECIRLE A MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(LEVANTANDO SU MANO)_ ¡CHIT, TA BIEN!

ASH SE LEVANTA DE DONDE ESTÁ Y VA A LA COCINA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ ESCUCHA UNAS RISAS DE PARTE DE MISTY Y JUAN, AL ASOMARSE LIGERAMENTE POR LA PUERTA CONTEMPLA QUE MISTY Y JUAN ESTÁ COCINANDO JUNTOS Y MUY DIVERTIDOS. ESTO MOLESTA LIGERAMENTE A ASH, PERO CUANDO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INGRESAR AL RECINTO OBSERVA QUE A MISTY SE LE AFLOJA EL CORPIÑO DE SU BIKINI. JUAN LO NOTA E INMEDIATAMENTE SE LO ACOMODA... ROZANDO LOS SENOS DE MISTY. ESTO HACE QUE ASH SE PERTURBE. EN ESE MOMENTO NO SABE SI SIENTE FURIA, ENOJO, TRISTEZA O INCOMODIDAD... LO ÚNICO QUE DESEA ES DESAPARECER INMEDIATAMENTE DE ALLÍ...

¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON ASH Y MISTY? ¿TANTA CONFIANZA LE DA ELLA A SU EMPLEADO? SEPAN TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE IMPRESIONANTE FIC.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. NO... NO PUEDO VER ESO MISTY... JUAN ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE YO EN VARIOS ASPECTOS, CREO QUE ESTA ES LA MEJOR DECISION. ¿QUÉ QUE COSA ERA LA QUE QUERÍA DECIRTE? NO SÉ SI VALE LA PENA QUE TE LO DIGA... BROCK, CUIDALA MUCHO A MISTY. NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" AQUÍ EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA, QUE SIN DUDA SERÁ: ¡ALGO PARA RECORDAR!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. BUENO, AL PARECER LES GUSTO A TODOS ESTE FIC ^^ ME ALEGRO DE ELLO :D JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE SE ARMARÍA TAL LÍO :P AUNQUE MI POSTURA ES IGUAL A LA DE LA MAYORÍA, POR LO QUE MAY SEGUIRÁ MURIENDO EN MIS FICS. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS MAILS ^o^ ME GUSTA RECIBIRLOS Y RESPONDERLOS ASÍ QUE NO SE SORPRENDAN DE VER MIS RESPUESTAS EN SU CASILLA :P EL MÍO ES EL DE SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC. ¡AH! Y SI ALGUIEN SABE EL APELLIDO VERDADERO DE BROCK Y EL DE TODD EL FOTOGRAFO ENVÍENMELOS A MI MAIL, ES QUE LOS PRECISO PARA UN FIC QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, DESDE YA GRACIAS!!!! AÚN NO SÉ PORQUE NO APARECE LA "O"  CON ACENTO :S YA VEREMOS... ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS! ¡FELICES PASCUAS!

JULIAN MANES.

"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR": MARZO 2004. "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. "LIBRE, SOLTERITO Y SIN APURO" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE "NINTENDO INC" Y SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O DISTRIBUIDORAS ASOCIADAS. "BOCHÍN CABEZOTI" Y JUAN GARBARY SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A.


	3. Capitulo tres

**"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

COMO VIMOS ANTERIORMENTE, ASH ESTÁ ESPIANDO MIENTRAS JUAN Y MISTY COCINAN MUY ALEGREMENTE. AL VER QUE LUEGO DE ACOMODARLE EL CORPIÑO JUAN ABRAZA A MISTY, ASH QUE HASTA ESE MOMENTO PERMANECIO ENDURECIDO JUNTO A LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA COMIENZA A CAMINAR LENTAMENTE... UNAS LÁGRIMAS CAEN DE SUS OJOS. AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACION DE MISTY COMIENZA A ACOMODAR SUS COSAS EN SU MOCHILA. AL PARECER SUS INTENCIONES SON LAS DE ABANDONAR LA CASA. MIENTRAS ACOMODA SUS COSAS UN CASETE CAE DE SU MOCHILA, AL VERLO, ASH TOMA SU "WALKMAN" Y PONE EN ÉL ESE CASETE. AL INSTANTE COMIENZA A SONAR UNA CONOCIDA CANCION...

**_"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?_**

**_ME FALTA TODO EN LA VIDA SI NO ESTÁS,_**

**_COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR, ¿QUE DEBO HACER?_**

**_TE EXTRAÑO TANTO QUE VOY A ENLOQUECER._**

**_¡AY AMOR DIVINO!, PRONTO TIENES QUE VOLVER... A MÍ._**

**_A VECES PIENSO QUE TU NUNCA VENDRÁS..." (**)_**

AL ESCUCHARLA, ASH RECUERDA EL PORQUÉ DE SU VISITA. PERO EN ESOS MOMENTOS NO LOGRA COORDINAR SUS IDEAS. AL DARSE VUELTA VE A MISTY EN LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION, ELLA SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA EXPRESION DE TRISTEZA YA QUE VE QUE ASH ESTÁ ACOMODANDO SUS PERTENENCIAS. TIENE SUS MANOS JUNTAS Y EN SU CARA SE NOTA CLARAMENTE QUE LA MUCHACHA NO DESEA LA PARTIDA DE ASH...

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ASH... ¿YA... TE VAS?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ASÍ ES MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¿PERO POR QUE TE VAS? QUEDATE UNOS DÍAS MÁS... ACÁ NO MOLESTÁS PARA NADA.

**ASH**.- SI... LO SÉ, PERO DEBO VOLVER A MIS VIAJES.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ESTÁ BIEN...

**ASH**.- CREO... QUE SERÁ LO MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿PERO POR QUE DECÍS ESO?

**ASH**.- FUE UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE MISTY, PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE... TE QUEDÉS ACÁ CON JUAN MIENTRAS QUE YO SIGO CON MI VIAJE.

**MISTY**.- COMO DIGAS... AUNQUE... AL MENOS ME GUSTARÍA QUE TE QUEDÉS A ALMORZAR Y LUEGO TE VAYAS.

**ASH**.- DE ACUERDO.

ASH DEJA SU MOCHILA SOBRE LA CAMA DE MISTY SIN PERCATARSE DE QUE AÚN TIENE SU WALKMAN PUESTO Y FUNCIONANDO, AL PASAR CERCA DE MISTY SE SIENTE LA MELODÍA... MISTY LA ESCUCHA Y NO PUEDE CONTENERSE...

**_"¡AY AMOR DIVINO!, PRONTO TIENES QUE VOLVER... A MÍ._**

**_A VECES PIENSO QUE TU NUNCA VENDRÁS..." (**)_**

**_(**) _**"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**MISTY**.- _(SUJETANDO A ASH DE SUS ROPAS)_ ¡ASH! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO EN LA RADIO?

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ NO ES LA RADIO... ES UNA CANCION QUE GRABÉ HACE UNOS DÍAS DEL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ACASO, ¿ES LA CANCION ESA DE LEO DAN QUE PASO EL OTRO DÍA EN SU PROGRAMA?

**ASH**.- SI. ESE MISMO DÍA LA GRABÉ.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ YO... ESTABA ESCUCHANDO EL PROGRAMA ESA NOCHE, Y AL ESCUCHAR LA CANCION... PENSÉ EN VOS.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ?

**MISTY**.- _(ENROJECIDA COMPLETAMENTE)_ ¡AY NADA, NADA! VAMOS A COMER...

**ASH**.- AAAH. BUENO, ESTÁ BIEN.

LUEGO DEL ALMUERZO, ASH VUELVE A LA HABITACION DE MISTY A LEVANTAR SUS PERTENENCIAS. BROCK NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON ESTO Y DECIDE PERMANECER UNOS DÍAS MÁS EN CASA DE MISTY, LUEGO SE UNIRÁ CON ASH EN HOEN. MISTY LO VE MIENTRAS ACOMODA SUS COSAS...

**MISTY**.- VEO QUE ESTÁS DECIDIDO.

**ASH**.- _(EMPACANDO TRISTEMENTE)_ ASÍ ES.

**MISTY**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDÁS UNOS DÍAS MÁS? ACOMPAÑALO A BROCK.

**ASH**.- ¡LO SIENTO MISTY! SI ME QUEDO VA A SER PARA PEOR...

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO POR QUE DECÍS ESO?

**ASH**.- LO SABÉS BIEN MISTY. DESDE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS VOS VIVISTE TU VIDA MIENTRAS YO VIAJABA POR HOEN... ES LOGICO PENSAR QUE ENCONTRASTE A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN COMPARTIR TU VIDA Y QUE...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDÍSIMA)_ ¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO ASH? HABLÁS COMO SI YO TUVIERA NOVIO.

**ASH**.- ¡NO QUIERAS ENGAÑARME MISTY! SÉ QUE NO ESTÁS SOLA, ADEMÁS... USTEDES DOS HACEN MUY BUENA PAREJA...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡ASH! CREO QUE TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO, NO SÉ DE QUE NOVIO ME HABLÁS, NO SÉ A QUE PAREJA TE ESTÁS REFIRIENDO. ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!

**ASH**.- ¿COMO QUE DE QUE TE HABLO? ¡¡¡DE JUAN Y VOS!!! ME DI CUENTA NI BIEN LLEGUÉ DE QUE ÉL ES TU NOVIO, CUANDO LLEGAMOS LOS VI DESPIDIÉNDOSE Y...

**MISTY**.- _(RIÉNDOSE ESTREPITOSAMENTE)_ ¡¡¡JAJAAAJJJAAAAAA!!! ES LO MÁS RIDÍCULO QUE ESCUCHÉ EN AÑOS... ¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA ASH?

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!!! Y SI ME DI CUENTA. USTEDES DOS SON NOVIOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡AY ASH! SIEMPRE TAN DISTRAÍDO. JUAN Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, ADEMÁS ME REFERÍA A OTRA COSA.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿Y POR QUE TE BESO EN LA MEJILLA AYER CUANDO SE DESPEDÍA?

**MISTY**.- JUAN SIEMPRE SE DESPIDE ASÍ. Y NO ME DEJÁS DECIRTE LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE ESTA CONFUSION TUYA.

**ASH**.- DE ACUERDO, DECIMELO.

**MISTY**.- ASH... ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE...?

**ASH**.- ¿DE QUE?

**MISTY**.- DE QUE JUAN ES GAY.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿GAY? ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE... ¿LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES?

**MISTY**.- ¡EXACTAMENTE!

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿Y POR QUE NO HABLABA CON VOZ FINITA O SE VESTÍA COMO GAY O HABLABA CON FRASES DE GAY?

**MISTY**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! VOS SOS MÁS INOCENTE QUE EL AGUA BENDITA. PERO... ¿ACASO VOS TE IBAS A IR POR QUE CREÍAS QUE JUAN Y YO ERAMOS NOVIOS?

**ASH**.- SI, ASÍ ES, ERA POR ESO.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y TE VAS A IR DE TODAS FORMAS?

**ASH**.- _(AVERGONZADO)_ PUES... ME MUERO DE VERGÜENZA POR LO QUE HICE... ESPERO ME DISCULPES. ES QUE YO...

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ DEBERÍA ROMPERTE ESA CABEZOTA TONTA QUE TENÉS.

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ AYYY...

**MISTY**.- PERO TE PERDONO. SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TE QUEDÉS UNOS DÍAS MÁS EN MI CASA.

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡¡¡DESDE YA QUE SI!!!

**JUAN**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡HOLA CHICOS! BROCK ME DIJO QUE TIENE ALGO PREPARADO PARA TOMAR ANTES DE QUE SE VAYA ASH.

**ASH**.- DECILE QUE NO ME VOY NADA, ME QUEDO UNOS DÍAS MÁS.

**JUAN**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE ALEGRÍA!!! SOS UN DIVINO TOTAL. ¿SABÉS UNA COSA? EL OTRO DÍA MISTY ESTABA ESCUCHANDO EL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI Y SE GRABO UNA CANCION, DECÍA QUE CUANDO LA ESCUCHABA SE ACORDABA DE VOS Y...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡JUAN! SUFICIENTE, ANDÁ A AVISARLE A BROCK LO QUE DIJIMOS.

**JUAN**.- ¡AY SI! DISCULPAME, PASA QUE SOY UNA LOCA MUY CHUSMA. IRÉ A DECIRLE YA MISMITO. NO ME EXTRAÑEN CHUCHIS. _(Y SALE)_

**ASH**.- ¡VES! NO SE NOTA QUE ES GAY.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AYYY! BUENO... AHORA QUE SE ACLARO TODO SUPONGO QUE... _(SONROJADA)_ QUERRÁS DECIRME ALGUNA OTRA COSA.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _¿OTRA COSA? PERO... ¿QUÉ OTRA COSA QUERRÍA DECIRTE?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ. A LO MEJOR EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL VINISTE DESDE TAN LEJOS A VISITARME, SUSPENDIENDO INCLUSO TU VIAJE.

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ ESTE... ES CIERTO... YO VINE HASTA ACÁ ÚNICAMENTE PORQUE...

**JUAN**.- _(PEGANDO UN GRITO DESDE AFUERA)_ ¡¡¡A COMER DIVINOS!!! SE CALIENTAN LAS BEBIDAS...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SIIII A COMER!!! _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**MISTY**.- ¡MMMMGGGH! SE SALVO POR AHORA, PERO SÉ QUE ALGO ESCONDE.

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN PRIMERAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, LUEGO DE LA CENA, ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN EL JARDÍN DEL GIMNASIO, ESTÁ SENTADO ALLÍ MIRANDO LAS ESTRELLAS CUANDO SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERCA...

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI MISMO)_ CREO QUE DEBERÍA DECIRLE A MISTY PORQUE VINE... NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR NEGÁNDOLO.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO DETRÁS DE ASH)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME TENÉS QUE DECIR? _(Y SE SIENTA AL LADO DE ÉL) _

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡AAAH! ES QUE YO... _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO... YO QUERÍA DECIRTE EL PORQUÉ DE MI VISITA... OCURRE QUE... YO...

**MISTY**.- _(ANIMÁNDOLO)_ SI ASH, DECIME. ¿VOS...?

**ASH**.- YO... ¡BUENO! EL OTRO DÍA ESTABA... _(SONROJADO)_ ESCUCHANDO TAMBIEN EL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI... Y ESCUCHÉ ESA CANCION DE LEO DAN... LA DEL... ESA... ¿COMO SE LLAMA...?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿LA DE "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR"?

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ ESA MISMA...

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN LA ESCUCHÉ. Y LA GRABÉ. Y...

**ASH**.- YO TAMBIÉN LA GRABÉ, ME HIZO PENSAR EN VOS... _(SONROJADO)_ Y EN CUANTO TE EXTRAÑÉ TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

**ASH**.- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINÁS...

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO ASH. ESTUVE PENSANDO EN VOS TODOS LOS DÍAS DESDE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS.

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN VOS?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ, PERO... ME PASA IGUAL QUE A VOS. NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN VOS NI EN LO QUE PODRÁS ESTAR HACIENDO. Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE... SE SIENTE LINDO.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ES VERDAD, ME PASA LO MISMO. SABÉS QUE MISTY, ESTOY MUY CONTENTO DE VERTE DE NUEVO.

**MISTY**.- Y YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY ASH.

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO ASH Y MISTY SE ABRAZAN. POR UNOS MOMENTOS SE QUEDAN VIÉNDOSE A LOS OJOS SONRIÉNDOSE MUTUAMENTE, ASH ESTRECHA MÁS SUS BRAZOS Y MISTY APOYA SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE ASH. PERMANECEN EN ESA POSICION POR UNOS MOMENTOS. LUEGO COMIENZAN A VERSE A LOS OJOS NUEVAMENTE PERO ESTA VEZ COMIENZAN A ACERCAR SUS CARAS, SUS LABIOS PERMANECEN AHORA SEPARADOS APENAS POR UNOS MILÍMETROS... ¡PRECISAMENTE CUANDO A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE INTERRUMPIR!

**BROCK**.- _(ASOMÁNDOSE AL JARDÍN DESDE LA PUERTA)_ ¡CHICOS! YA ES TARDE, VAMOS A DORMIR.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- MMMGHH... ESTÁ BIEN.

**ASH**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡TENÉS RAZON! PODEMOS SEGUIR EN MI CUARTO.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ¡NO SÉ POR QUÉ SIGO CON ESA SENSACION DE QUE NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ALGO!

**ASH**.- ¡SEGUÍS CON ESO! OLVIDATE YA DE ESE ASUNTO, NO DEBE SER NADA IMPORTANTE.

**BROCK**.- SI, TENÉS RAZON. ME OLVIDARÉ DE ESE TEMA.

SI EN ESE MOMENTO HACEMOS UN RÁPIDO VISTAZO A LA REGION DE HOEN, EN UN CAMPAMENTO ABANDONADO, VEMOS LOS RESTOS DE MAY, Y A UN GUSANITO CON ANTEOJOS QUE AÚN SE ENCUENTRA METIDO DENTRO DE UNA BOLSA DE DORMIR...

**GUSANITO**.- ASH... ¡BROCK! ¿DONDE ESTÁN? ¿MAY, ESTÁS ESCONDIDA? AYÚDENME... ¿DONDE SE METIERON TODOS?

VOLVIENDO A CIUDAD CELESTE, ASH Y MISTY YA SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL CUARTO ACOSTADOS EN LA CAMA... AMBOS ESTAN MUY ABRAZADOS Y VESTIDOS LOS DOS CON SUS ROPAS DE DORMIR. MIENTRAS ESTAN ACOSTADOS, SUENA LA RADIO COMO FONDO SINTONIZADA PRECISAMENTE EN EL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI, APROVECHAN ESE MOMENTO PARA TENER UN RATO A SOLAS Y DIALOGAR TRANQUILAMENTE...

**MISTY**.- ASH, ¿VAS A VOLVER A VIAJAR POR HOEN?

**ASH**.- ASÍ ES, TENGO QUE GANAR EN ESA LIGA. TAMBIÉN DEBO TENER MI REVANCHA EN LA LIGA AÑIL Y EN JOHTO.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ VOY A EXTRAÑARTE... MIS HERMANAS NO REGRESARON Y ENCIMA NO SÉ CUANDO VOLVERAN.

**ASH**.- YO TAMBIÉN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR.

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO NO PODÉS QUEDARTE?

**ASH**.- ME GUSTARÍA PERO...

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN ASH. NO QUIERO INTERPONERME ENTRE TUS SUEÑOS.

**ASH**.- MISTY, TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERÉ A VISITARTE EN SEPTIEMBRE.

**MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO, ME LO PROMETÉS?

**ASH**.- ¡ASÍ ES! DALO POR HECHO.

**MISTY**.- PERO... RECIÉN ESTAMOS EN ABRIL... _(TRISTE)_ FALTA MUCHO.

**ASH**.- ENTONCES HARÉ ALGO, TE ENVIARÉ UN MAIL TODOS LOS DÍAS PARA CONTARTE COMO ME ESTÁ YENDO. Y LAS VECES QUE PUEDA TE ESCRIBIRÉ UNA CARTA Y TE LA ENVIARÉ... CON UN BESO EN ELLA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS...

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA MÁS FUERTE)_ PERO NO PENSEMOS EN ESO AHORA, DURMAMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH... SOS EL PRIMER CHICO CON EL QUE COMPARTO MI CAMA...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO... LO SABÍA, EN ESE CASO... SOS LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE COMPARTE UNA CAMA CONMIGO.

**MISTY**.- BUENO, ES QUE... JAMÁS TOQUÉ A UN CHICO TAMPOCO.

**ASH**.- NI YO A UNA CHICA... _(SONROJADO)_ TE... TENÉS UNA BONITA FIGURA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS, VOS TAMBIEN TENÉS UN LINDO FÍSICO.

**ASH**.- BUENO, DESCANSEMOS AHORA. AUNQUE...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA ASH?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO TE IMPORTA SI DUERMO ABRAZADO A VOS.

**MISTY**.- PARA NADA. QUE DESCANSES ASH. DULCES SUEÑOS.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ BUENAS NOCHES MISTY, HASTA MAÑANA.

**BOCHÍN**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ...Y NOS DESPEDIMOS POR HOY. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE NUESTRO PROGRAMA. NOS ENCONTRAREMOS AQUÍ. MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA CON TODA LA MÚSICA DEL '50, '60 Y '70, QUE SERÁ SIN DUDA: ¡ALGO PARA RECORDAR! ¡CHAU!

Y ASÍ DEJAMOS A ESTA JOVEN PAREJA QUE TODAVÍA NO DEFINE SUS SENTIMIENTOS. DÍAS DESPUÉS ASH PARTE JUNTO A BROCK NUEVAMENTE A LA REGION DE HOEN. MISTY SE QUEDA MUY SOLA Y TRISTE EN CIUDAD CELESTE PERO CON LA FIRME PROMESA DE ENCONTRARSE NUEVAMENTE CON ASH EN EL MES DE SEPTIEMBRE, Y DE RECIBIR DÍA A DÍA UN MAIL CON CADA UNA DE LAS AVENTURAS QUE LES TOQUEN VIVIR A ASH Y A BROCK...

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

¡HOLAS! BUENO, HASTA PARA MÍ FUE UNA SORPRESA ESTE FIC, YA QUE SE ME OCURRIO HACERLE OTRO FINAL Y UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESPERO NO SE MOLESTEN POR ESO :D ¡JEJE! QUIERO VOLVER A ACLARARLO Y ESPERO NO SER REDUNDANTE, LA CANCION "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" ES OBRA DE LEO DAN, LA USÉ EN EL FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO NI MOTIVOS COMERCIALES. ADEMÁS LE DEDICO ESTE FIC A LEO DAN Y A UN GRANDE DE LA RADIOFONÍA ARGENTINA: FRANCISCO "MOCHÍN" MARAFIOTI, ES MI PEQUEÑO Y HUMILDE HOMENAJE A ESTE GRAN HOMBRE QUE SUPO LLENAR DE NOSTALGIA MUCHAS NOCHES Y DÍAS. RECUERDO QUE SIEMPRE DISFRUTÉ DE SU PROGRAMA Y ES POR ESO QUE SE LO DEDICO A ÉL ^_^

¡BIEN! SE TERMINO ESTE FIC, PERO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL MISMO LA VERÁN... ¡EN SEPTIEMBRE! :P ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA COMO PARA ENRIQUECERLO UN POCO, PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO DECIR MUCHO :d JEJEEEE, ESPERO LES AGRADE. ANTES QUE NADA LES COMENTO: DESDE YA QUE ERA BIEN NOTORIO EL HECHO DE QUE JUAN ES GAY, LO **GRACIOSO** DEL FIC ES QUE **ASH NO LO NOTA** MIENTRAS QUE BROCK LO NOTA AL INSTANTE, HECHO POR EL CUAL ÉL ESTÁ SORPRENDIDO POR LA ACTITUD DE ASH, USTEDES DE SEGURO LO HABRÁN NOTADO EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO CUANDO DIJE QUE JUAN ES "RUBIO, PELO LARGO Y USA UNA REMERA CON UN BUTERFREE EN ELLA" CON ESOS DATOS ES MÁS QUE NOTORIO ESE HECHO. EN VERDAD ESTOY SORPRENDIDO, ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE RECIBIRÍA TANTOS REVIEWS CON ESTE FIC! SUPERO TODAS MIS EXPECTATIVAS ^^ ¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

PASEMOS A LOS MENSAJES: GREENBIRD: ¡TRADUCCION PLEASE! KAIRI: ¡SI, TE RECUERDO! ¿TODAVÍA TENÉS ESA PÁGINA? SI ES ASÍ DECIME ASÍ TE ENVÍO MÁS MAILS. ARCÁNGEL: ¡BUENA IDEA! CREO QUE PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE... RAMOON BOY: SOS MUY BUENO HACIENDO CRÍTICAS YA QUE CON ELLAS NO OFENDÉS COMO HACEN OTROS, QUE SE CREEN QUE POR SER GRATIS PUEDEN DECIR LO QUE SE LES OCURRA, CONTESTARÉ TUS INQUIETUDES: A) LA DESPRECIABA EN VIDA, ES LOGICO QUE LA DESPRECIE MUERTA. B) ¡¡¡ELLOS COMPARTIERON MUCHAS VECES LA HABITACION EN LA SERIE!!! ¡¡¡ELLOS SE VIERON EN ROPAS DE BAÑO (EN LAS PLAYAS)!!! ES LOGICO SUPONER QUE TAMBIÉN SE VIERON VESTIRSE Y DESVESTIRSE VARIAS VECES, CLARO QUE COMO LOS YANKIS CENSURAN MUCHO LA SERIE, ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN BORRADO ESAS COSAS, ADEMÁS, NO ES EL PRIMER FIC EN EL CUAL ELLOS DUERMEN JUNTOS... ¡¡¡MIRÁ UNO QUE SE PUBLICO HACE POCO!!! ADEMÁS, ELLA NO TIENE AHÍ A SUS PADRES Y SUS HERMANAS NO ESTÁN, EN ESAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS... ¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA O ESTÚPIDO DESAPROVECHARÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DORMIR (¡OJO! DIJE "DORMIR" DEL VERBO "DESCANSAR") CON LA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTA? SI ALGUIEN ME DICE "YO" DE SEGURO ESTÁ MUERTO EN VIDA. MIRIME: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! DE SEGURO TU AMIGO ES MUY BUENA PERSONA ^^ ASÍ ES, ES POR ESO QUE SEGUIRÁ MURIENDO EN MIS FICS. GIGI: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! ESPERO TE HAYAN LLEGADO MIS FICS A TU CORREO. BETA: ¡ACERTASTE! GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. SYAORAN: ¡GRACIAS AMIGO! ¿FUERTE? NO LO CREO... LEIRO: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! SEGUIRÁ MURIENDO. GREG: ¿QUÉ PUEDO DECIR? TU CRÍTICA ES PÉSIMA, ESTE ES EL PEOR INTENTO DE REVIEW QUE HE VISTO, Y ESO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS ¡NO TENÉS IDEAS! ES SOLO UNA COMPILACION DE INSULTOS Y GROSERÍAS... Y ESO QUE HE VISTO GROSERÍAS. Y TU PARCIALIDAD LAS EMPEORA, POR LO VISTO ÚNICAMENTE SABÉS INSULTAR, NO SABÉS PENSAR... ¿PENSAR? ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ DIJE? ¡¡¡ESO SERÍA UN MILAGRO!!! ¿QUÉ NO PODÉS HACER UNA CRITICA ORIGINAL? "YO" TE GANO DE MANO :P ¡AH! NO VAYA A SER COSA QUE ÉL TE DEMANDE POR UTILIZAR SUS FRASES SIN FINES DE LUCRO. Y SI, LO MEJOR ES MATAR A LA GENTE QUE ME DESAGRADA. COMO LO ESTOY HACIENDO CON VOS AHORA :P ¡AH NO! YA TE MATASTE SOLO CON TUS FLAMES :P ¿CESAR COSTA? ¿¿¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES ESE??? LA CANCION ES PROPIEDAD DE LEO DAN, PORQUE LO AVERIGUE ANTES DE ESCRIBIR. ESPERO MI BUEN QUE TE CONSIGÁS UN BUEN DICCIONARIO Y APRENDAS A INSULTAR PORQUE TU VOCABULARIO HASTA VERGÜENZA AJENA ME DA... PORQUE INSULTAR A LO TARADO COMO LO HACÉS VOS NO TE DA PUNTOS, SOLO LOGRÁS QUEDAR COMO EL IDIOTA QUE SOS. POR FAVOR, NO ME DECEPCIONÉS DE ESTA MANERA YA QUE SI ERAS UN FAN MÍO... ¿POR QUÉ JAMÁS VI UN REVIEW TUYO? ARHEDEL ¡GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! EL IMAGINATIVO: ¡ME GUSTAN TUS FICS! FEDERICO: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS MAILS! BUENO, CREO QUE LOS SALUDÉ A TODOS ^^ NO SÉ SI SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS EN LA HISTORIA YA QUE ESTO SE PARECE MÁS AL LAZER MAIL O A LA EDITORIAL DE LA LAZER QUE A UN CAPÍTULO DE FIC.

COMO SIEMPRE SABEN QUE PUEDEN ESCRIBIR A MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES.

"COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR": MARZO 2004. "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. "LIBRE, SOLTERITO Y SIN APURO" LETRA DE LEO DAN, USADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE "NINTENDO INC" Y SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O DISTRIBUIDORAS ASOCIADAS. "BOCHÍN CABEZOTI" Y JUAN GARBARY SON PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" F.L.A.


End file.
